KAMEN RIDER X DAIRANGERS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Part of my Omake-ville challenge, written by Snake Screamer. The Gorma Tribe cause trouble and are too much for Garoh and Ryukendo. However, help arrives in the form of the Dairangers


Title: Garoh X Dairanger

Author: Snake Screamer

Genre: Action came from Kamen Rider Chrome story Kamen Rider Garoh

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't anything who ever said I did is a dirty, dirty liar.

It was a peaceful day in the shopping district. People were just minding their own business. All was calm. Well, it was, when all of a sudden…

"_Ankokou Dan!" _A voice shouted as a large black orb hit the street, creating a large explosion and making people shriek as they began to run in terror.

"That's it! Run, you pathetic humans! Your fear and suffering is delicious!" a creature roared. He had a Doberman-like head and was wearing a black kung-fu jacket with the RinJyuKen symbol on the back. He also sported metallic ball bearings on his knuckles, with a Doberman head on his stomach. He was Doborumaizer a practitioner of RinJyuKen.

He was preparing another Ankokou dan when bullets suddenly hit him in the back, causing him to stumble. He snarled as he whirled around to see Neko and Kenzaki (holding the M5A2)

"Stop right their teme," Kenzaki snarled

"You two, you're those bounty hunters who use GekiJyuKen," Doberumaizer snarled

"Of course, now will you surrender or do we have to destroy you?" Neko said as she and Kenzaki quickly transformed into Ryukendo and Garoh respectively

"I choose… NEITHER_! Dōberuman Kan" _Doberumaizer shouted as a violet beam of energy shot out of his right hand in the shape of dog's fangs. Ryukendo quickly created a water whip that blocked the attack as Garoh rushed forward and began to deliver powerful punches to Doberumaizer making him stumble backward. Garoh was ready to use his finisher attack when…

"Gorma Style: Explosive Punch!" a blurred figured rushed at Garoh and delivered a punch that created a fiery explosion. Garoh screamed in agony as he flew backward.

"Ken-kun!" Ryukendo shouted as she saw a pair of grenades fly at her. She barely dodged as the grenades exploded but the aftershock made her crash to the ground

"Tsked, about time you showed up," Doberumaizer said to the figure. He had a bomb-like head with the fuse tied in a braid, three eyes on it face and was wearing baggy pants, with grenades strapped to him

"I apologize, sir! Private Bomb got lost sir!" the now dubbed Private Bomb said saluting.

Garoh looked up and his eyes widen underneath his helmet as he saw Private Bomb "He's a-" Both monsters looked at him.

"Ohh, so you know a Gorma Tribe member when you see one?" Doberumaizer said sneering

"Gorma?" Neko said confused as she looked to her husband

"Master Sha Fu told me about them. Eight thousand years ago they were the military of three tribes, one of which were the ancestor of humans, but they decided to take the world for themselves and destroy the other two. The Gorma are humans who have mastered a You Power, which gave them great power and the ability to become monsters. However, they became insane because of it," Garoh explained to his wife

"Nice to know my tribe is famous even to Multiversal travelers," Private Bomb said with all three eyes seemed to be showing glee.

"Any last word GekiJyuKen scum?" Doberumaizer sneered as he and private Bomb prepared their attacks.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your face when we destroy you," Garoh sneered

"Hehehe, still defiant to the end," Private bomb laughed. The Gorma and RinJyuKen user got ready to finish them off, when suddenly...

"Kiryoku Bomber!" Five voices shouted out and then one large orb struck the Private Bomb and Doburamaizer.

"Nani? Both Ryukendo and Garoh were confused as to what saved them. They turned to see five colored shapes. Red, green, blue, yellow, and pink with white on their chest with a badge showing a D with five stars next to it. Strapped to their sides were a type of pistol. Their helmets each had an animal theme: Dragon (the red one), Lion (the green one), Pegasus (the blue one), Kirin (the yellow one), and Phoenix (the pink one).

"DaiRangers!" Private Bomb shouted in surprise.

"Impossible!" Doberumaizer said shocked as the two (barely) got up.

"Tenkasei Ryou, RyuRanger." RyuRanger announced.

"Tengensei Daigo, ShishiRanger." ShishiRanger announced.

"Tenjusei Shouji, TenmaRanger." TenmaRanger announced.

"Tenjisei Kazu, KirinRanger." KirinRanger announced.

"Tenpusei Lin, HououRanger." Hououranger announced.

"Blazing in the heaven, five star!" RyuuRanger shouted

"Gosei Sentai, Dairanger," all five shouted.

"Gorma!" Ryuuranger pointed at the two. "You and your comrade destruction end now!" The DaiRangers then charged at the two. Ryuu, Kirin and TenmaRanger had their Dairenrod out with their blades on. Ryuuranger wielded a Naginata, TenmaRanger wielded a Monk's spade, KirinRanger wielded a spear.

"DaiRangers! I never thought I see those guys." Garoh said surprised

"Who are they?" Ryukendo asked confused

"Remember when I said there were three tribes, one being the ancestor to humanity, one being the Gorma?" Garoh asked getting a nod from his wife. "Well the third tribe was called Dai and they mastered the art of ki to battle Gorma when they rebelled."

"I see," Ryukendo, said, that explanation sort of reminded her of the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion. "Well we don't want them to steal all the fun do we?" Ryukendo said as she got up and ran forward with her husband following.

"Bastard!" Doburamaizer shouted swing his sword. But, RyuRanger dodged his swipe and slashed Doburamaizer with the Naginata blade making him scream in pain as Garoh followed up with a sweep-kick that knocked him to the ground and slammed his fist into the RinJyuKen user's chest. The RinJyuKen user got up and started throwing kicks at the two but RyuuRanger and Garoh dodged the attacks Garoh formed his GaroGasher Scimitar before the Rider and Ranger rushed forward and slashed him.

Private Bomb was fighting KirinRanger." Bomb Style: Explosive Punch!" Private Bomb roared, throwing the punch he'd used on Garoh, but then KirinRanger did a drunken spin and dodged the attack.

KirinRanger thrust his spear at the Gorma, in an attempt at stabbing him, but unfortunately Private Bomb dodge this and countered. "Bomb style: Ground Explosion!" Private Bomb shouted as he slammed his left palm to the ground, unleashing a powerful explosion underneath KirinRanger, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. However, KirinRanger was a time fighter. A seal appeared around KirinRanger as he said "_Jikan Kaeshi,_" as time reversed itself. Private Bomb found KirinRanger behind him. "HUH!" Private Bomb was shocked as KirinRanger blasted the Gorma with the DaiBuster and slashed him with his spear.

Tenmaranger used three glowing revolving kicks on the RinJyuKen user, and then smashed Doberumaizer with the DairenRrod. Tenmaranger then thrust the rod into his opponent's chest before lifting his rod with his opponent still stuck on and threw him away.

"Grrr, TEME!" Doberumaizer roared only to find himself inside a green mist. Then a golden train ran over the RinJyuKen user courtesy of ShishiRanger.

"Had enough?" ShishiRanger asked.

"Why you!" Duberumaizer growled as he rushed forward only for ShishiRanger to dodge his attack and summoned the DairenRod. He slammed the rod on four sides of Doberumaizer's leg before slamming the rod into the place no male wants to be hit. This caused the RinJyuKen's users eyes to widen as he moaned in excruciating pain.

Ryukendo called out, "Rai Rai Jyu! Fire Kong!" Her Geki flared out and formed into a robotic looking red gorilla. The gorilla pounded its fists against its chest and let out a loud yell.

"Gekiwaza! Hanma Hanma Kakou!" Ryukendo called. Fire Kong leaps high into the air and then came down upon Private Bomb.

The Gorma Tribe member barely had a chance to say "crud" as the gorilla came and crashed down upon him, smashing him into the ground and creating a small crater.

"Private Bomb!" Doburamaizer shouted shocked as he rushed to his ally only for Garoh to block his path and kicked him backwards.

"Don't tell me you forget me and my partner, did you?" Garoh asked

"Why you!" Doburamaizer roared as he rushed at Garoh.

"_**Shou Shou Ken!**_" Garoh used a powerful uppercut that slammed into the Doburamaizer's head, knocking it skywards before it came falling down. "And… _**Gon Gon Ken**_!" a violet energy covered fist slammed into the descending Doberumaizer, causing him to scream in pain as he exploded.

"Doberumaizer!" Private Bomb shouted "DAMN YOU!"

"_Ichimonji Tatsumaki" _HououRanger said, firing her Ki which created a pink tornado that captured the Gorma, spinning him around before making him hit the tree Privare Bomb got woozily up to see the DaiRangers holding their Dairinken and Ryukend with Fire Kong Cannon Mode aimed at him.

"_Dairinken Qi Power Shot!" _the Dairanger shouted as the Dairinken launched from their palms, covered in blue cover energy.

"KONG CANNON CALAMITY!" Ryukendo shouted as the cannons fired simultaneously, shooting flaming cannonballs that flew across the ground.

"ARRGGHH!" Private Bomb shouted in horrible pain as the Dairinken not only hit him but also sliced through as the cannonballs hit him making him explode.

"Yatta," Ryukendo smiled as Garoh walked up to his wife as the two looked to the DaiRangers.

"Thanks for saving us," Ryukendo said bowing slightly.

"Indeed, it was a pleasure to work with you," Garoh said extending his hand.

"Likewise, it was a pleasure to fight with skilled martial artist," RyuRanger said, shaking Garoh'S hand. Both parties then parted wayd, feeling glad to meet new allies.


End file.
